


On her birthday

by jackycleo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycleo/pseuds/jackycleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my lovely Mira because you wanted some sad!Derek and Hale feels <3</p><p>The poem is from asofterworld.com and not mine.<br/>Derek and Mummy Hale also don't belong to me.</p><p>Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	On her birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely Mira because you wanted some sad!Derek and Hale feels <3
> 
> The poem is from asofterworld.com and not mine.  
> Derek and Mummy Hale also don't belong to me.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

_On my mom's birthday_

_I put on my best suit_

_I get a haircut._

 

Derek hated to go to the hairdresser since he was 7 years old.

The young lady who was paid to make him look /better/ managed to cut almost all of his hair off, so that it looked horrible for the next three months and everybody had laughed at him at school. Since that day his family practically had to force him to go there but today he needs no one to push him.

 

He greets the pretty woman with the long blonde hair and takes a seat without complaining.

Her name is Sophia and she talks a lot about her daughter – Caroline, she's 5 years old now and hates getting her hair cut just as much as Derek does (she suggests calling her, so someone is there to hold Derek's hand and finally Derek smiles) – and scolds Derek for not coming earlier.

She asks him what on earth happened that made him come here since he obviously hadn't seen a hairdresser for /months/.

“It's my mom's birthday.”, he answers.

 

He chooses some bright yellow flowers. They're expensive, but he doesn't mind. He knows they are her favourites and he buys them every year. Sometimes he adds some blue flowers but she prefers the yellow, so this time no blue ones.

 

Later on, when he's home again, he looks for his best suit. It's almost 1 pm now and he has to hurry.

He looks amazing when he finally is dressed up. His hair is cut to a reputable length, his tie fits the colour of his eyes and he knows his mother will love it, will stroke to his dark hair and hold him tight. She will kiss his forehead and tell him, she loves him.

 

Derek gets out of the house and sits down on the stairs in front of it, holding the flowers he had bought in his hand.

He waits until midnight before he falls asleep.

 

 

_I pretend she's coming home._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can contact me here or on tumblr (jackycleo.tumblr.com) :)!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
